The field of the present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic current transducers based on the Faraday effect. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to distributed, multiplexed fiber optical current transducers using optical power division.
Fiber optic current transducers (FOCT) measure current based on the Faraday effect. The Faraday effect is a magneto-optical phenomenon (i.e., the interaction of light with a medium in a magnetic field). The interaction of light with the medium in a magnetic field causes a rotation of the plane of polarization of the light by an angle that is linearly proportional to the component of the magnetic field in the direction of propagation of the light.
Typically, FOCT systems support only a single flint glass fiber and are capable of measuring only single phase electrical current. In order to measure multiple phases of electrical current, multiple FOCT systems are required. The use of multiple FOCT systems to measure current increases cost and reduces efficiency.